


Don't Hurt Yourself

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Character(s), Natasha shouldn't have shocked T'Challa, She bout to get beat down, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Shuri finds out a certain Russian assassin electrocuted her brother. She is not pleased.





	

"And when you got to the airfield?" Shuri asked. Her and T'Challa were sat across from each other at dinner. He was telling his sister about the battle at the airport after he returned to Wakanda.

"We fought. I was close to capturing Rogers and Barnes when Black Widow electrocuted me-"

"Wait. What?" Shuri tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, confused "She electrocuted you?" 

T'Challa nodded slowly "Yes, but I am fine" He tried to calm his sister. Though she was younger than him, she was also fiercely protective of him and vice versa so maybe  telling her that he was electrocuted by someone who was supposed to be on the same side as him wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Shuri marched her way to Ayo, leader of the Dora Milaje who was sat in her office sorting through some paperwork. She looked up and stood to attention as the princess approached her.

"Your Highness?"

"I need you to track a Natasha Romanoff for me and bring her here" Shuri ordered.

Ayo tilted her head slightly but began to type rapidly into her computer "May I ask why?"

"Not yet but when she arrives I will need Aneka and Nakia" 

Ayo had a rare smirk on her face, having an idea of what was going to happen "Of course"

* * *

Natasha walked confidently the throne room of the Wakandan palace. Maybe T'Challacombe was going to finally drop his ridiculous Accord nonsense. He was a new King, what did he know about politics?

In walked a woman she recognised as Princess Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister as well as two other women who seemed to be bodyguards to the King. What the hell was this?

"Miss Romanoff" Shuri began calmly "I was informed about the recent events at the airport. The fight between the Avengers"

Natasha tensed and crossed her arms "What about it?"

"I heard what you did to my brother and I am not happy" Shuri replied in a serious voice "Neither are Aneka and Nakia" she gestured to the two women on her right and left.

"Here is what's going to happen: You are going to apologise to my brother or we can offer the same treatment you gave to him"

The two women stared down each other. Natasha assessed the situation. If this was a normal situation, she'd have them on thier asses but she'd seen how T'Challa fought and if these women protected him... However she was not one to back down easily. She was one of the world's greatest assassins! She was not about to back down to this little girl. 

* * *

"Shuri!"

"Yes?" Shuri answered, taking a sip of tea.

"Natasha Romanoff just came to me and gave an incredibly sincere apology for electrocuting me. What did you do?" T'Challa demanded.

Shuri shrugged "I did nothing. Maybe she came to her senses, felt bad"

"She also had a broken wrist" 

Shuri simply sipped her tea and T'Challa laughed at his sister. What was he going to do with her?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!  
> Kudos!!


End file.
